Washing or cleaning agents and cosmetic agents generally contain fragrances that impart a pleasant odor to the agents. The fragrances typically mask the odor of the other ingredients, thus giving the user a pleasant impression in terms of odor.
Fragrances, in particular in the field of washing agents, are important components in the composition, since it is intended for both damp laundry and dry laundry to have a fragrance that is pleasant and, where possible, fresh. A fundamental problem associated with the use of fragrances is that they are more or less highly volatile compounds, and yet a long-lasting fragrance effect is desired. In particular in the case of odorants that produce the fresh, light notes of the perfume and are particularly volatile due to their high vapor pressure, it is difficult to achieve the desired long-lasting impression of fragrance.
Fragrances can be released in a delayed manner by carrier-bound fragrance precursors, for example. A carrier-bound fragrance precursor is also referred to as a “pro-fragrance”. In this connection, U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,680 discloses the use of certain phenyl or pyridyl ketones as photoactivatable substances, which in the presence of light release a terminal alkene as an active substance in a photochemical fragmentation process. This active substance has fragrance-imparting or antimicrobial activity, for example, that is initially delayed by the photochemically induced decomposition, and released on an intended surface over an extended period of time.
WO 2009/118219 A1 discloses photoactivatable substances that allow for the release of cyclic terpenes or cyclic terpenoids.
WO 2015/124671 discloses the use of certain ketones as photoactivatable substances that release an active substance in the presence of light in a photochemical fragmentation process. This active substance has fragrance-imparting activity, for example, that is initially delayed by the photochemically induced decomposition, and released on an intended surface over an extended period of time.